I Made The Right Choice, Didn't I?
by Maddie Loves Books
Summary: What would happen if Darry decided to go to college rather then take care of his brothers? One-shot.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! I would like to dedicate this story to BunnyluvsU because she sent in the request. So sit back and enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't think I'm fooling everyone that I'm not S.E. Hinton!**

Darry's P.O.V.

 _No, impossible, how could this happen?_

The red and blue lights illuminated the front yard with their constant revolving.

 _Mom and Dad are not dead. They can't be. I only saw them two hours ago._

My brothers Sodapop and Ponyboy were in hysterics with the inevitiable news. While, I, in denial.

They can't be dead. They wouldn't leave us this way would they? They wouldn't be so selfish and abandon us? We can't live without them. I have my whole life ahead of me. I'll be going to college on a football scholarship, then hopefully play full time and make it to the NFL. But no, they had to abandon me like this. To what, take care of my brothers? Well they have one thing coming to them because I'm not Dad. I'm not able to abandon my dreams regardless of how my actions affect them. They deserve a better life then one I can give them.

In the next few days, following the funeral, a social worker finally appeared and asked the inevitable question.

'' Do you want to apply for gaurdianship, or do you want to send your brothers to a boy's home?''

I answered without a moment's hesitation, that it would be better for all of us if they were sent away.

My brothers did not expect that and begged me to see reason. How could I tear us apart like that? Did I thoroughly think this through? I ignored their cries.

Could they not see reason? Don't they know that sending them away is a much better life then what I could give them? If I became their gaurdian, then I had to give up college and my dreams. I'd have to get a low paying job to support us. Soda may have to even drop out of school and get a job to help. I couldn't allow that to happen.

I know I'm making the right choice even if they can't see this right now. Why would they think, what with my dreams on the line, that I would be their gaurdian? They're strong. They can make it without me and through that boy's home no problem.

I have my future and my dreams to think about. I can't worry about them.

When the social services came to take them away, they looked at me with such hatred and such longing. Yet, I felt nothing. I felt appsolutely nothing when they were loaded into the car and sped off. I know I made the right choice. It was best for all of us.

I could never be Dad and give up everything so I can make my family happy. I have my goals to think about too.

In the following months, I packed everything up and took an apartment near my college campus. I made friends on the team, did well in my classes, and even met a beautiful girl that I've been dating. Thoughts of my brothers were no more. Sure I would think what they could possibly be doing at this point in time, but other then that, they never crossed my mind.

I was enjoying the college life without the guilt hanging over my head, that I gave them a better life.

One day, while walking along the sidewalk with my girlfriend, I spotted a dash of golden hair. It couldn't possibly be Soda. I directed my head to look over at that spot, and to my horror, it was. He was sitting at one of those cafe tables out on the sidewalk, talking to Pony.

I haven't seen them in months. I wasn't about to go over there and present myself knowing I abandoned them. Though I did observe them greatly. The both of them did seem a bit thinner and bonier. They didn't look happy yet they didn't look too bad off either.

I made the right choice, didn't I?

In my thoughts, I stared at my beautiful girlfriend, which I wouldn't have met have I not went to college. Then I thought about my life and how great it is. I'm finally living my dream and I may even get to play in the NFL. I couldn't leave now to take back my brothers . That would be a dumb thing to do so.

So I flashed a smile at my girlfriend, and we headed off to the life I've always dreamed of.

 **And done! I really hope you like it and it's the way you wanted it to be! Darry was so evil, selfish, and naive. I hope he didn't seem so OOC. Was it wierd I was getting mad at my own characters? No? Ok well you know what to ! Don't make me get on my knees and beg. Every one who reviews gets a cookie! Ok a virtual one none the less. Thanks for reading:-)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I know I said that this was a one-shot, but I got so many reviews saying they wanted me to continue on. So this is a two-shot. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, favorited, and followed this story so far. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: Trust me, I do not own The Outsiders.**

Four years later: Darry's P.O.V.

My fiance and I entered the convenient store, looking for some relief from the hot summer.

We located the water bottles quickly and went up to the cashier to pay. Only when I saw them, did I stop and stared wide-eyed.

 _Ponyboy and Sodapop._

Sodapop was behind the counter, scanning a magazine and Ponyboy was, of course, reading a book, also behind the counter.

I inwardly slapped myself. The DX, was where we stopped. How Could I of been so ignorant. Though I had thought they wouldv'e moved on by now. With it being four years and all. **(I know I never made it to where Soda drops out, but I still think he wouldv'e worked there anyway.)**

Gosh though, they looked so grown up.

Soda, being twenty-one, looked more muscular than he did before. His hair seemed even more wheat-gold, if that was possible. His smile was the same, when he smiled you couldn't help but smile too.

Pony though, takes the cake. He was taller than Soda, maybe even me. His hair was shorter than I last saw, with no grease. His physique was similar though, since then.

They looked so happy together, I didn't want to go up and ruin it by reminding them all I put them through. Yet, my fiance, Beth, asked,'' What's wrong Darry, you ok?''

'' N-nothing, let's pay and go.'' I stated.

Maybe they won't reconize me. There's a slight chance that's possible. It was all in vain though, when Ponyboy looked up and gasped. ''Darry?'' he whispered, as though he couldn't believe I was there.

This caused Sodapop to look up and gasp also. He just stared at me blankly, not expressing any emotion.

When I stepped up to place the bottles down on the counter, Pony jumped over same counter and tackled me with a hug.

I hesitantly wrapped my arms around my baby brother, and patted his back.

''Oh Darry we thought we would never see you again! Thank God!'' he was shaking, his eyes filled with tears. All I did was smile down at him, it's all I could think to do.

Soda, through all this, remained motionless behind the counter. He seemed to be occupied with his fingernails.

 _This is the complete opposite, usually Soda is the happy one and Pony is the angry one._

I willed my mouth to speak,'' Hey Soda.''

He looked at me then, with such pain in his eyes. Pain I caused. I had to look away, I couldn't stand to see that.

So instead I asked Pony,'' So, what's happened in the past years?''

''Well,'' he began,'' ever since we got into that boy's home we've been doing what we usally do. We both went to school, they were very strict about school, and I made the top of my class! Though Soda is a different story. Then after he gratuated, he continued his job here, then he got an apartment not far from here. After that he went to the courthouse and appplied to be my gaurdian and he won! The boy's home wasn't all that bad but I just couldn't take much more of it. So I decided to get a job here as well to help pay for college and I go to Oklahoma State this coming fall!''

''That's great Pony, I'm so happy for you!''

''Sure you are,'' I heard Soda mumble.

I took a deep breath, then turned to face him. '' Look Soda, I know you're mad at me, as you should be , but you have to understand...''

''Understand? You abandoned us years ago and you want me to understand! Do you know all the trouble I went through to give us a better life? While you went to college, and lived your dream, and, what, is that your fiance right there?'' he gestered to Beth.

She was standing behind me, with a look of confusion on her face. I never told her about my brothers. '' Leave her out of this!'' I said.

'' How could you of been so selfish Darry? We needed you more than ever, yet you left us in the dirt to fend for ourselves. It was like a big slap in the face, with Mom and Dad dead, then you giving us up for your own needs. That was the cherry on the cake.''

I couldn't help it, I burst,'' I couldn't do it Soda! I am not Dad. I just couldn't give up my dreams so I could adopt you two! I love you two more than anything, and I couldn't give you a life where we barely make ends meet. Or we have to flippin' beg for money if we wanna do someting special. I am weak. I admit it. It was a scum-bag move to make, and for that I'm sorry. I just ask you to forgive me. You can blame me for everything, I don't care. Just please, forgive me.''

I never opened up like that before, Soda knows it too. For his face softened, and he sighed.

'' Look Darry. For a long time I was angry with you. Oh so angry! I told myself that we didn't need you. We could make it on our own. But we still need you, more than ever.''

'' I know, I know. And I'm here now. I got accepted in the NFL, but this time, I will give it up to take care of you guys. I've got a college degree, I can find a well- paying job.''

The younger brothers were shocked to hear this,'' Darry that's great!'' the youngest said,'' You don't need to give it up for us. You also have your fiance you need to support.''

Darry looked at Beth,'' I'm sorry I never told you about them, but would you forgive me and take them in?''

She looked at the two boys for the longest time, then after consideration, agreed.

Soda gawked at the two,'' Really, we've been taking care of ourselves for years. You do not need to do this!''

Yes Soda, I do,'' Darry stated with desperation,'' I abandoned you before, now I'll never let you two go.''

With that, the Curtis brothers all gathered into a group hug. This was a gesture of forgiveness and love. They could never be seperated again. They were together. They held on to eachother till the moon came up and the coyotes howled.

 **Ok, so y'all asked for a semi-happy ending and I provided. I hope it doesn't sound too cheesy and that it was worse than the first chapter. Anyway, liked I said before, thanks for everyone who liked this story and I did promise y'all a cookie! So, here's your cookie! Sorry it's not real. If you review again, I'll give you a piece of chocolate cake, provided by the Curtis brothers themselves! Haha. Thanks for reading:-)**


End file.
